Leader of the Whack
Leader of the Whack is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Synopsis A meteor's energy changes the Rangers' personalities.When a monster attacks, the Rangers defeat it with the help of Trent, who has been turned good by the meteor. The meteor is destroyed and is used to free Tommy from his amber casing, but finds himself trapped in his Ranger form. Plot As Trent journeys away from the city, he sees a meteor crash into the woods along with Cassidy and Devin. The Rangers show up to investigate. The meteor may be Tommy's way out of the amber. Not to be left out, Mesogog sends a wimpy monster to get the meteor. As everyone fights, the meteor zaps them all with energy. When Mesogog's monster returns, he is shocked to discover that the monster has gone from wimpy to aggressive. Hayley finds that the Rangers' personalities have also changed, revealing hidden parts of themselves: Conner becomes highly intelligent and hard-studying, Ethan starts working out a lot and arrogant and Kira turns into a fashionista (Other changes include Devin becoming the coolest guy in town and Cassidy getting nerdy and wanting to date him). The monster shows up in the city, and the Rangers battle it. They defeat it with their Super Dino Power. Mesogog punishes Zeltrax and Elsa for their failure with a psionic brain-blast and turns the monster into a giant. Trent, turned good by the meteor's rays, helps the Rangers and destroys the monster. The Rangers destroy the meteor, turning themselves back to normal. They take a piece back to base. The energy from the fragment releases Tommy, but he now finds himself trapped in Ranger form after Tommy realizes that he is unable to demorph. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (voice) (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) & Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Mark Wright as Rojobot (voice) *Erin Eckhoff as Girl #1 *Nisha Madhan as Girl #2 Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Ankylozord *Brachiozord *DinoStegazord Notes *Early on in the episode, the Rangers were talking about things that would opposite of what they would do, which later happens in the episode: **For Conner, it was a side of intelligence, giving the viewers a clue that Conner isn't as boneheaded as he appears. **For Ethan, it was a competitive side that came out, as he was seen as being a work friend and acting like an airhead (much like Conner), giving the viewers a clue that Ethan isn't as much of a geek as he appears. **For Kira, she became a Valley Girl, shopping excessively and worrying about her appearance, giving the viewers a clue that she has a side of her that enjoys doing girly things. ***Kira's line "I'm going to have the worst helmet hair after this." makes reference to what Kimberly said back in the Season 1 episode "Day of the Dumpster". *The evil influence of Trent's Dino Gem is temporarily rendered ineffective due to the meteor's effects on him. The gem's evil effects would be permanently disabled in "Copy That." *This is the second episode that Trent didn't deepen his voice while he is in his White Dino Ranger form (due to the meteor's effects on him), this time for a longer period. The first time was in "White Thunder "Part 3, and he would start using his regular voice at will while morphed permanently from "It's A Mad Mad Mackerel" onward.) *The title probably comes from the song "Leader of the Pack" by "The Shangri-Las" *This episode has a very similar premise to that of the Star Trek: The Original Series episode "The Naked Time" and the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Naked Now". In both episodes, spores are released that releases the inhibitions of the Enterprise crew of both shows (Spock acts with emotion, Kirk declares his love for his ship, etc.) See Also (Megazord fight footage) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder